Assassinating Love
by LostGirl Megz
Summary: The Assassin. The Murderer. The Dark spirit of Neverland. But what is it that the mask hides? What truths lie behind the black hood? Is there a heart behind all the darkness? Impossible alliances are formed, Enemies become friends and new tales of love and hate are rewritten. This is my first OUAT Fanfiction! Do Review- I am open to criticism & suggestions! :D


**IS IT TRUE THEN?**

* * *

"The Captain is out barking again Pan," Felix smirked as he walked into the camp. Peter Pan looked up at him, eyebrow cocked, with his set of knives in his hand. The lost boys sat around him in a circle, looking at him with reverence.

He sighed, "What is it this time around - Someone took away his pacifier?"

A few of the lost boys sniggered at that as a ghost of a smile played on Pan's lips. Felix came and sat down next to Pan and said, "Actually- It was something about you."

Pan turned to Felix, eyes fixed at him. Felix continued, "He spoke about you – Said you should stop fiddling with his something crew and you should go and get a something life or else he would something kill you."

Pan laughed coldly, "That is a lot of something work to do Felix. That guy does swear like the Pirate he is. Do you know what Hook was all upset about?"

Felix shook his head. All the Lost Boys were looking at Pan with interest, trying to figure out his next move. Peter stood up, put a dagger in his scabbard and proclaimed, "Well – We'll have to find out, right?"

* * *

"Something on your mind Captain?"

Hook turned around, malice in his eyes as he spoke through gritted teeth, "You little bastard- How dare you! That is the fifth time this week!"

Pan was taken aback as he exclaimed, "Whoa! Easy there, Jones. I usually love taking credit for stealing your cool but I have to ask – What is it that you think I did?"

Hook moved forward in a menacing manner as he growled, "Don't you pretend you are not the one killing my crew. This is the fifth time you have done this and I am had it up till here. Stop acting like you have no idea what is going on!"

Pan looked at him, confused, before vanishing into thin air. Hook groaned and cursed loudly into the silent night.

* * *

Felix walked through the undergrowth to the place where Pan had summoned him. It surprised him when he had heard Hook and Pan's conversation. Pan loved annoying him in every possible manner but for the first time, Pan was not directly behind a death in Neverland.

Felix moved into the clearing and was surprised by what he saw. In front of him lay the body of one of the members of Hook's crew – Jack. His body lay on the forest floor, eyes staring at the sky. There were slight signs of struggle. What surprised Felix was that he was not killed by any form of magic or by the Dreamshade. A single, black arrow pierced his chest – going right through his heart.

_But what was important about this body that Pan called him all the way to show it to him?_

Then, he saw it.

A horizontal bleeding cut across his forehead. Three vertical lines drawn in the soil.

Felix looked at it, frozen to the spot, before mumbling- "Pan, You don't think..."

"Yes Felix," came Pan's voice from behind him, "I think it is true."

* * *

"You are not actually taking his side in this, Tink!"

Tinkerbell shook her head as Hook glared at her. Emma and the rest of the group looked at the two of them, confused. Regina fake coughed and gave Tink a questioning look.

However, it was Hook who replied- "Tink here says that Pan is innocent in the killing of my Crew. PETER PAN – INNOCENT! Those are two words that should never be used in a sentence."

Tink threw her hands in the air as she shouted, "Would you listen to me Hook! I hate that demon as much as you do. But the way in which all your crew members were killed is not Pan or the Lost Boy's work."

Emma asked, "Who else can it be. There are no more people here in Neverland who have a vendetta against Hook."

Hook gave Tink an I- told-you-so look when she said, "I am taking a shot in the dark when I say this- but I have a rough idea of who the killer may be."

Everyone turned towards her with a questioning look. Tink continued, "It is an age old legend here in the island, and rumors to verify it was true. I didn't believe it - Not until today at least. It is said that there is a person on this island who has been known to kill people the way your crew was murdered. The cut across his forehead and the lines in the soil are considered its trademark moves. The aim, a single arrow to the centre of the heart, has also been considered its way of delivering a painless death."

Mary Margret asked, "What do you know about this person?"

Tink bit her lip as she said, "That's the problem right there. There is not a single person on this island who has seen it. It is said the only people to have seen its face are its victims, seconds before their death. It is said that the person is also pretty young – Maybe a teenager like the Lost boys. Other than that, we know practically nothing about the person- Nothing at all."

"What about the gender and the name?"

"Has to be a lad with the type of aim," Hook commented casually as the group nodded in agreement, "Can't be a lass for sure"

Tink tsked and sighed, "Ignoring the sexist jibe you just made, let us suppose that it is a lad. But then you would not see anything like this in Jack's hand. As for a name..."

Everyone gasped as they looked at Tink.

"**...__****T**he Assassin of Neverland"

In Tink's hand was a simple floral pendant.


End file.
